They are HERE
by TaangDragons
Summary: This is a story about the avatar gang coming into our world! It is Taang and Zutara. The story is all in my point of view, but has a lot of shipping involved! plz read and review!
1. Here They Are

Well, I didn't get many hits on my last sequel for my stories Traveling Alone and Continuing On, so I thought I would make another story….about if they came here! (My point of view)

They are HERE chapter 1:

Here they are:

I was on the computer...on youtube...watching a Toph vid. My mom was at Wal-Mart and I thought I was all alone...was I wrong?

Yes.

I turned the music up loud, loving the Linkin Park song on the Toph vid. I leaned back on the computer chair. I hummed the beat. Then...I heard a loud crash outside.

I paused the video, and ran outside. I saw something I thought I would never see. (Due to the none fantasy world, DANG IT!) I saw...I saaaaww...

The avatar gang were standing outside...shooing my dog (Gabby) away. I started to fall back, but I gripped onto the railings of my steps into my house. They seemed as if they had no idea where they were. At all.

I slowly walked down the steps; my mouth WIDE open. Sokka, Aang, Zuko, and Katara looked at me as if I was crazy. "What is with your clothes!?" Sokka asked. I didn't answer. I was too surprised. "I said, WHAT IS WITH YOUR CLOTHES!?" Sokka asked louder. I finally came back down to earth. I looked at my clothes. "Nothing is wrong. Your the ones with funny clothes!" I giggled. They stared at my weirdly. I had a lot of explaining to do.

"Well...You are not where you think you are...you are in North East Maryland...and the country is the United States of America." I said. They started to laugh. "What is THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA? That is the funniest name of a country I ever heard of!" Toph said while bursting out laughing. I got mad.

"The United States is one of the most powerful countries in the world!! You shouldn't make fun of it!!" I yelled. They laughed more. I was pissed!!

"STOP IT! I AM PROUD OF THIS COUNTRY!!" I roared with anger. They finally stopped. "Thats better!" I said.

I brought them in the house. Toph was stunned. "Wow...there is a lot of under ground wireing..." She said. I nodded. "This is 2008...ele-" I was interrupted. "2008!! OMG! WE WENT FORWARD IN TIME!!" Sokka shreeked. Katara hit him. "Shoosh! I want to here her!" Sokkka shut up.

I went back to the computer to exit out my window, but Aang stopped me. "Is that Toph? Why is she in a box...but she is here!" He was so stunned...

"Well, you guys are a T.V cartoon..." I said. "What is a T.V?" Zuko asked. I sighed. "A T.V is something you can watch stuff out of..." I got on the computer and looked up the definition on T.V, and had them read it.

"I hope you can read english." I said. They nodded. "Not me. I can't read at all!" Toph said.

When they were done, I took them to my room to show them where they might sleep. I cought them (other than Toph) looking at my dragon drawings all over the walls. "Did you draw these?" Zuko asked. I nodded. They sighed in amazement. I smiled.

Toph plopped herself on my bed. "Wow...this is way more comfertable than our beds." She said as she closed her eyes. I picked up a dragon picture I recently drew off of my dresser and put it on the wall. I turned to them.

You are going to sleep here." I pointed to an area in my room that could just barely fit them. "But I am going to try to keep you secret...I will have to buy to guys new clothes and say that your friends from school that have no where to stay. I bet she will let you stay...but my dad...he has a big heart too...I guess you can say that..." I said. They laughed. "I will walk to Wal-Mart...CRAP! My mom is at Wal-Mart! Maybe...when she comes up in the drive way, we can make our way out of the side door..." I said. We went back ino the living room.

"I want to call my best friend first..." I picked up the phone and started to dial. "What is her name?" Aang asked. "Natalie." I answered. I heard her pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nat...I have something HUGE to tell you!" I said to her. She asked what.

"Well...would you believe me if I said that the avatar characters were here...in my house?"

"No way, there has to be proof!!" I brought the phone up to them.

"Say hit to her!" I demanded. I went down the row of them as they said a word.

"SEE!!" I roared into the phone. Natalie was speechless.

"Wow...OMG!! THEY ARE REAL!!" My friend yelled and screamed. I laughed.

"Well...Can I come over this weekend?" She asked.

"Yes. I WANT YOU TO MEET THEM!!"

"Well, I have to go. Bye Alicia." She hung up.

I put the phone down as I heard my mom pull up in the drive way. "Come on! Let's go!" I grabbed money off of the book shelf and we walked out the side door to go to Wal-Mart.

* * *

Well? Did you love it!? This is the first chapter. And I REALLY would love if you commented!


	2. Complications

They are HERE chapter 2

Complications:

We came back from Wal-Mart, and my mom still wasn't home. I looked out the window and saw that my neighbor was the one that pulled into the drive way. (We share a drive way...it divides at the top)But...we didn't see my mom at the store.

The gang was in modern clothes that...they picked out. It really fit their attitudes!

I went over to the computer and got on . (here). Toph and Aang saw(..well..Aang saw and Toph just followed) what I was doing. "Uh...what is a Taang??" Aang asked as he saw me type in "taang" in the search box.

"Taang is what the couple name would be if you and Toph got together." I answered. He blushed. "Oh, and you won't believe what stories people make of you and Toph!! But...I read some for entertainment! I am a weird one..." I said to him. "What stories would that be?" Toph asked. "Lemons of you and Aang...where you and him...have...sex..." I said guietly to them. Aang and Toph just stood there.

"Um...what is...sex?" Aang asked. Toph nodded as if she didn't know as well. I did a facepalm and got ready to explain EVERYTHING.

After I was done explaining..."ahem"...sex...they were blushing like mad. "Can I read the story!? I can read it to Toph!" Aang asked. I could tell he WANTED to read them...SCAAAARRRYYYY!!

"Suuuurrreee..." I said quietly. Aang and Toph got behind the computer chair and began reading. I looked over at Zuko and Katara. "You read that...I am going to be over here..." I got up and walked over to Katara and Zuko as they read that. Sokka was glaring at the little zutara couple evily.

"So...what are you two talking about?" I asked. They looked at me. "We are talking about how when we were at the market...place...Wal-Mart was it? Well, when we there, we heard a girl saying 'OMG, they look like Katara and Zuko! I bet they are together! Cuz...ya know...ZUTARA RULZ!! KATARA AND ZUKO 4 EVER!!' and that made us creeped out!" Katara explained. I smiled and giggled. "What is so funny!?" Zuko asked. "I believe you and Zuko should be together!!" I shouted. They looked at each other and blushed. "You too!? Oh boy..." Katara said.

We heard Toph scream from down the house. It sounded like it came from my bedroom. I ran into my room...and I swear...I felt a flash of faint.

On MY bed...

Was...

Was...

AANG WAS PUMPING AS HARD AS HE COULD INSIDE OF TOPH!! And Toph ddn't seem to care!!

I ran over to them, and started to yell. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU CAN GET TOPH PREGNANT!" I yelled and screamed. Aang stopped dead. "I can!?" Aang asked. He seemed like he wanted to. "YES!" I yelled. Aang blinked, then pumped harder and faster. I did a facepalm and growled like a dragon. (Yes, I can do that. ) Aang pulled out of her and landed on the bed panting. Katara, Zuko, and Sokka ran in. Sokka fanted when he saw them naked on the bed, and Katara and Zuko were stunned. They knew what Toph and Aang were doing...

I ran into the living room with steam coming out of my ears. Zuko and Katara (Who drug Sokka with them) followed me. About 2 minutes later Toph and Aang came out too.

"Why did you two do that!?" I yelled at them. "We got all zipped up from it!" Aang said. "Well, don't you love Katara?" I asked; comfused. "I am over her..." Aang simply said. Toph and him sat on my couch.

"Well, this is reall complicated!" I yelled.

* * *

Well, there is the second chapter. I got some lovely reviews in the last chapter...and I would like some more reviews on this chapter!! PLZ!?


	3. School pt 1

They are HERE chapter 3:

School pt 1:

That night, we all got in my room, with out my mom knowing. I thought it was going to be hard, but it was quite easy. They all slept in the corner as I slept in my bed.

The morning came so fast, it felt like I just blinked and then it was morning! I thought for a moment. "DANG IT! I HAVE SCHOOL!" When I yelled that out, the gang woke up with a jolt. "WHERE ARE THE FIRE BENDERS?!" Sokka yelled out of habit.

"Nowhere, I just have school!" I complained. "It's Monday! The worst day of the week!" I hopped out of bed, got my clothes, and got dressed in my bathroom.

"Are we going too?" Aang asked. I thought for a moment. "Sure." I replied. They got into their modern clothes and we headed for the bedroom door. "Wait! My mom will see you! Let me keep you in here, and when my mom goes into the bathroom or something, we can ead out the door."

I looked out the door, and saw that my mom was in the kitchen. Then I saw her walk into her bedroom...

"Let's go!" I annouced to the gang. We headed out the side door.

We walked to my bus stop, and all the high school kids were across the street. "I guess that is where I would go..." Zuko said sadly. "Me too..." Sokka said with a sigh. They went over to the high school kids. All that was left of the gang to go to the school with me was Toph, Aang, and Katara.

"What grade am I going to be in?" Katara asked. "I think you will be in 8th grade. Toph and Aang will go with me into 7th grade, since they are the same age as me." I said. "Ur 12!?" Aang asked. "Yeah..." I trailed off. "You don't look it." Aang told me. I sighed. "Yeah, I get told that. People always think i am 15 or something!"

I saw the rest of the middle schoolers walking down the hill to meet us. I also saw the bus making its way to us. It drove right by us and drove up the hill to turn around. "He just missed us!!" Aang shreeked. "No he didn't! He just goes up there to turn around, then he comes back to pick us up!" I told Aang. The bus came down and picked us up.

As the bus started to move, the high school bus made its way up.

I sat next to Katara, and Aang sat next to Toph, we were across from each other. "So, what is your school like?" Katara asked. "Well, it is very boring and dull..not many colors." I told them. They sighed.


	4. Authors Note

I am sooooo sorry that I am writing late! But I just have…(sniff)…WRITERS BLOCK!!!!

Sorry, I hope to write soon! Bye!


	5. School pt 2

They are HERE pt 4:

School pt 2:

We sat in homeroom…the class buzzing about all the Halloween candy they got…

I was talking with my friend Jamie. "Alicia…who are those kids? I saw you walk in with them." She asked me. "Those are some new kids…they are my friends…" I simply replied. "Those two kids look a lot like Toph and Aang…do you think they would mind if I called them that!?" My friend Jamie started to get happy and jumpy.

"Call what ever you want." I said. Jamie looked over at Toph. "Hey, Toph!" Jamie yelled. Toph's head flicked up in fear as if Jamie found out. "Uh…what?" Toph asked like she was born rude. "I was just seeing if you would respond!" Jamie said. Toph broke the pencil I gave her…

"Hey Alicia? Can you draw me a dragon?" Jamie asked me. I looked at the clock to see when the bell will ring for us to go to our first class. We had 15 minutes left.

"Okay." I got out a piece of paper. I started to draw, and Aang popped up behind me. "Are you drawing a dragon?" He asked. I lost my concentration. "Yes…" I said; annoyed. Aang turned away to talk to Toph.

By the time I finished drawing the picture, the bell was just about to ring.

The bell rang, and we all left. Aang and Toph had to follow me. Since it was Monday, we had to go to the blocks in order.

"What is the list of blocks?" Toph asked me. "1, intervention, 2, 3…and 3rd is also lunch block…4, and then 5. All about 1 hour and 5 minutes…except for intervention." I said. They sighed.

We walked to gym. "Aang, you need to go to the boy's locker room. Toph and I go to the girl's locker room."

When we came out to walk around the gym, (We have to walk around the gym as everybody is getting out of the locker rooms) I showed them all the people I knew that was in the gym…that were my friends. 'I would show you another person that I knew from the 3rd grade…but she moved on Halloween…last Friday…" I said sadly. Toph shook her head, and Aang just nodded.

A couple classes later, lunch time had come. I got chicken tenders, Aang got a salad, and Toph got chicken nuggets…double…chicken nuggets…

We sat down next to my friends, Mycala, Krysta, Rachel, Molly, Jamie, and Jenna. (They are all tomb boy…like me! But they like to where black…except for Molly, Jamie. and Rachel.) We all dug in and talked. "So…Who are they?" Krysta asked. She watched Avatar and was a little suspicious. "I call them Toph and Aang." Jamie said with a mouth full of food. "Cool!" Everybody said. "Yeah, but heir real names are…ehh…Trisa and Alex." I said. Toph hit me. "you could of gave me a better name!" Toph yelled in a whisper. "Sorry, there isn't much girl names with a 'T'!" I whispered back.

After lunch, we went to 4th block…then 5th…

When we got on the bus to go home, all we did was sit quietly.

Sorry it took so long! I had writers block! I also have to make a video for YT, so that was also in my way. Plz review!


End file.
